Viva Las Vegas
by writerchick4life
Summary: Sequel to "Race against time". Dodgine and their loved ones head off for Sin City for pre wedding festivities. Expect romance, fluff, some comedy, return of a past character and a mental game of Truth Or Dare ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Viva Las Vegas_

Chapter One

Dodger Savage gently squeezed the hand of his fiancée Maxine just as the plane was getting into the air. The couple and some friends were heading to Las Vegas for the wedding celebration including the hen/stag nights. He was so happy to finally be getting married to the woman he dearly loved since both have not had previous good luck before in the dating department. But it was all in the past now and here they were.

Maxine smiled at Dodger as she leaned into his side. "I'm so happy we're going to Vegas" She said.

"I am too Max" Dodger said as he wrapped an arm around one shoulder. "We're finally getting it right this time"

"Yeah" Maxine said as she looked over her shoulder and saw that Nancy and Darren were looking happy together-they decided to leave Tom, Charlie and Oscar with Jack and Frankie while they were gone. And Sienna was sitting to Dodger's right engrossed in a magazine with headphones on. "I hope Nancy and Sienna can put aside their differences for our wedding"

"I think they will" Dodger said as he looked down at his watch. "I mean, look at all that we've been through"

"You're right, it's our turn to be happy now" Maxine agreed. "And besides I have an idea to beat flight boredom" She teased.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Dodger asked, curious for what she was going to suggest.

Maxine then leaned in to whisper Dodger's ear what she had in mind. It was between just the two of them so she wanted to keep it under wraps.

Dodger had a surprised but still apprehensive look on his face. "You cheeky lass Maxine" He teased once she was done telling him.

Maxine laughed softly. "Trust me babe, you haven't lived until you join The Mile High club" She said with a sexy smile.

Dodger couldn't resist that smile. "I should have known you were up to something"

"Why?" Maxine said.

"Because your hand is on my thigh" Dodger pointed out. He didn't mean the touch but not being able to take things further was driving him mad.

Maxine squeezed Dodger's denim covered left thigh. "I'll be in the loo" She whispered before making sure no one was coming before leaving her seat.

Dodger exhaled before standing up to seemingly head to the mens' room. When the coast was clear, he opened the door and joined Maxine where she was. He immediately pressed his body to Maxine's and merged his lips with hers while his hands were under her hair.

Maxine soon lost herself in her fiancée's sweet but sensual kisses. She had always known he was a very ace kisser since that night he kissed her for the first time. Her hands were on the back of his neck as she pulled him closer to her, their bodies moving together as the kiss intensified.

Dodger ran his hands down her sides and onto her hips as he pressed her against the wall before continuing where he left off-wanting more and more of her with each passing second.

"Dodge…" Maxine said breathlessly. She didn't want him to stop it felt so right. Patrick was right after all-Dodger was a better lover.

"Don't want to make anyone suspicious" Dodger said against her lips before kissing her again. He then led to the surprisingly clean and large countertop before placing her on it, his hands on her bum for support.

Maxine sighed at the feel of Dodger's hands on her-his touch always sent her skin on fire even before they became official just one touch of his hand on her shoulder or on her arm made her dizzy with longing. Now that they were together-she could feel it all the time now with no guilt. Maxine pressed her fiancée closer by clutching the front of his top before lightly nibbling on his lower lip.

Dodger felt tingles go through him as Maxine bit his lip. He lightly pulled away before cupping her beautiful face in his hands. "You are so beautiful right now" He whispered.

"Why stop now?" Maxine asked.

Dodger smirked before carrying on with the kissing. Eventually things became more passionate, the heat grew between their conjoined bodies and as Maxine slid her hand down the bathroom mirror as she tried to keep from rousing suspicion-the world has seemed to stop turning and stand still.

A few minutes later, the couple was fixing their clothes while on an adrenaline high from their moment and catching their breaths. "I knew you would enjoy it" Maxine said as she smoothed her top over her body, making sure it wasn't wrinkled.

"Yeah I did" Dodger said as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. "Thanks for making the plane ride not boring" He teased.

Maxine turned to face her soon to be husband before kissing him quickly on the lips. "We should get back" She suggested.

Dodger nodded. "Yeah" He agreed. "I'll catch up with you in a few"

Maxine smiled before leaving the loo, the door closing behind her.

A few seconds later Dodger followed behind her and sat back down beside her in his usual seat. Sienna and Maxine were looking at a bridal catalog together.

"Hey Mark, I think Maxine has found her dream wedding dress" Sienna said with a smile as she showed her brother the glossy photograph.

Dodger took a look at the dress. It was long with a white satin skirt attached, a sparkly bodice with a colorful sash around the waist and it was a halter style. "I think it will look beautiful on you" He honestly said with a smile.

"Thanks babe" Maxine said before turning back to Sienna. "He definitely is a keeper" She said with a smile.

"Yeah well don't break his heart" Sienna teased with a smirk.

"You don't have to worry Sienna, because it sure seems like she's sticking around" Dodger said with a smile.

Hours later after the plane landed and after everyone has checked into a nice hotel on the Vegas strip, Maxine and Dodger were relaxing in their hotel room, cuddling and laying in each other's arms.

"So what do you want to do now?" Maxine asked as she intertwined her hand with Dodger's.

"Just lay here with you, not really in a big rush to do anything" He said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Me too" Maxine said with a smile. "Then about later we hit the pool or hot tub?" She suggested.

"Sounds nice" Dodger said before leaning in to kiss her.

Maxine sighed contently as she rested her head on Dodger's manly chest. "I still have to look for a wedding dress soon" She pointed out.

"Don't worry babe, we have plenty of time" Dodger said as he reassured Maxine. He wanted this to be a happy and stress free trip.

"What are you thinking about?" Maxine asked softly.

"Us and how much I love you" Dodger said honestly. "There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you"

Maxine smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. "Me neither".

Dodger sighed happily as he continued to hold Maxine in his arms-just like they should be-together and in love. Now that Patrick was out of their lives for good he was sure no one was going to hurt them ever again.

**(I hope the love scene wasn't too much. I can see if I can tweak it if that's what you'd guys like.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Maxine and Dodger were having a look at the indoor pool and Jacuzzi. The water was a pretty color of blue and the air smelled of salty chlorine. And the spa was on which made the water in the hot tub bubbly.

"I actually really like this place" Maxine said as she sat on the ledge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water which felt surprisingly warm.

"That's good, I paid a lot of money to get this particular hotel since we'll be staying for a while" Dodger said as he sat beside his fiancée.

Sienna joined the couple and sat with her twin and soon to be sister-in law. "This water feels very nice" She said.

"Yeah, I was actually expecting to be freezing" Dodger teased with a smile.

"That would be very uncomfortable" Maxine said with a laugh as she swished the water a bit. "Fancy a swim?" She suggested.

"I left my swimsuit upstairs" Sienna pointed out.

Dodger had an idea. "It's okay Sienna, we could always go swimming like this" He teased before stripping off his top and jeans while Maxine enjoyed the sight of her beau's tan and fit body while Sienna smirked. Dodger then jumped into the water, accidentally splashing Maxine.

Maxine shook her head teasingly before taking off her own clothes and joining Dodge in her bra and panties. She splashed him playfully.

"Oy!' Dodger said trying to get away from the splashes.

"That is for splashing me" Maxine said in a fake irritated voice before continuing to splash him.

Dodger swam underwater to escape. He suddenly had an idea as he swam closer to the edge where Sienna was.

Sienna felt something tug at her ankles. She let out a scream as she was pulled into the pool.

Dodger burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face Sienna" He said. Maxine couldn't help but laugh as well as she lounged on a floaties.

"I'm going to get you for that Mark Savage" Sienna taunted.

Dodger then began to swim away from his sister still laughing at his prank. "That was fun" He said as he floated in the far corner with Maxine.

Darren and Nancy joined the three a few seconds later and Nancy shook her head at the pile of clothes on the ground near the pool.

"Looks like someone's having fun" Darren said to Nancy.

"Obviously" Nancy agreed. "I got drinks!" She called.

Dodger was the first to get out of the pool and opened a bottle of beer. "Want one babe?" He asked Maxine.

"Sure" Maxine said from the far corner, sitting on the step, relaxing.

Dodger went over to where his fiancée and handed her a bottle of the same beer everyone else was drinking. "Thanks, I think I'm going to get in the hot tub now"

Dodger helped Maxine out and the two headed to the hot tub which was now even more bubbly and hot now that it has been awhile since it's been turned on.

Dodger carefully sat in, the heat of the water relaxing him. "This feels amazing"

"How hot is it?" Maxine asked as she lightly dried herself off with a towel that was on one of the lounge chairs.

Darren checked the temperature of the water. "Pretty hot, I can turn it down if you want"

Maxine decided to take a chance and carefully got in. The water felt hot but not too scalding. She then made her way over next to Dodger and got comfortable.

"I've been thinking a lot about our stag/hen night parties and I think we should have a combined celebration as a group"

"If that's what you want to do mate" Darren said. "So I guess strippers won't be part of the entertainment?"

"Definitely not strangers" Nancy added before taking a sip of her drink.

"I agree Nance. The only bloke I want to see in his knickers is this one over here" Maxine teased as she patted one pf Dodger's pecs.

"So when's Mitzeee coming?" Nancy asked.

"Tomorrow I think, Carl's gong to babysit Phoenix while she's here" Maxine said.

"I haven't seen Phoenix in ages" Nancy said, speaking of her distant friend's child.

"Yeah, me neither" Maxine said. "Oh and by the way we still need to look for dresses" She said, remembering finally.

"What color are the dresses going to be?" Sienna asked from one of the lounge chairs.

"Oh I don't know…maybe pink" Maxine said.

"Oh my god Max, not pink" Darren said.

"Sorry babe but I'm with Darren on this one. Especially if it's Pepto-Bismol pink" Dodger chimed in.

"Or neon 80s pink" Darren tutted.

"Okay okay, no pink I promise" Maxine said with a laugh. "Then how about…purple and gold?"

"That sounds like a lovely mixture" Nancy said. "But it depends on the color scheme of where the wedding will be held"

"It'll be a classically colored like purple, deep blue and etc." Maxine said. "Dodge and I already took care of the booking"

"I suggest we play a pool game, all this wedding talk" Darren said.

"We're planning a big day Mr. Osborne" Nancy said as she splashed her partner.

"I insist. Now what shall we play, Chicken or Marco Polo?" Darren asked.

"There's a pool game called Chicken?" Dodger asked as he sipped his beer.

"Yup, the object of the game is sit on someone's shoulders and you have to stay on without being wrestled and whoever stays on the longest wins" Nancy explained.

"Okay, sounds fun" Maxine said as she put down her beer.

A few minutes both of the women were on their other half's shoulders. "I hope you don't wind up with a sore back after this" Maxine said to Dodger.

"No it's all right" Dodger said. "Who goes first?"

"I will" Maxine said as she began to arm wrestle with Nancy.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Nancy protested as she fought back with Maxine.

"Too bad because you're lacking in wrestling skills" Maxine teased.

Nancy screamed as she fell into the water making everyone else laugh hysterically, even Sienna.

"I win" Maxine said with a confident smile while still perched on Dodger's shoulders.

"Not for long Minniver" Nancy challenged as she bounced back from her loss and had a go at arm wrestling with her friend.

"May the best woman win. Loser has to buy drinks" Maxine dared.

"You've got it" Nancy said before the two continued with the game.

"Come on Maxine!' Sienna cheered from the sidelines.

Nancy brushed off her rival's shout of encouragement as she continued to arm fight with Maxine. "Sorry hun but it looks…I'm gonna win!" She cheered as Maxine lost that round.

Maxine resurfaced a second later as she brushed some loose hair off her face. "That was fun" She said.

"Yeah it was" Dodger said with a smile.

"Let's who can splash the hardest" Nancy challenged.

"Oh that's easy Nance" Dodger said as he got out of the pool and got onto the diving board.

"You fella is super shameless" Nance said to Maxine teasingly. She was glad she and Dodger were good friends despite that there was some progress to be made with her and Sienna.

Maxine was about to say something when she was interrupted by Dodger.

"Cannonball!" He yelled before jumping into the water getting Maxine, Nancy and Darren splashed.

Nancy splashed Dodger right in the face.

Dodger flinched. "My eyes" He said in a fake sad voice.

Maxine laughed as she placed a comforting hand on Dodger's bicep. "He's okay Nance, aren't you babe?"

"Now I am" Dodger said with a smirk before beginning to splash Nancy but accidentally hit Darren.

"What was that for mate?" Darren asked.

"Sorry but I was aiming for Nancy" Dodger said.

"Water fight" Nancy said before all three began splashing and playing around with each other. Laughs, squeals and water splashing soon filled the room. Soon enough Sienna joined in on the fun. For a while all the troubles had gone away and everyone was having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Maxine went to answer the door, expecting her sister Mitzeee.

"Mitzeee" Maxine said happily once she hugged her sibling. It had been awhile since the women last saw each other and they were going to spend as much time together possible catching up.

"Hey sis" Mitzeee said with a smile. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, come on in" Maxine said with a smile as she led her sister into the living room. The room she and Dodger managed to get had a living room, an attached kitchen and of course a bedroom in the back.

Dodger smiled as he went up to hug Mitzeee. "Nice to see you again" He said.

"You too soon to brother in law" Mitzeee teased, "Looking handsome as always"

Dodger smiled shyly as Maxine laughed. "Yes he is, come sit and we'll catch up" She said as she got the sofa ready for Mitzeee.

"So how have you been?" Dodger asked as he sat down to Maxine, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh the usual lot-taking care of Phoenix" Mitzeee said as she kicked off her high heels to get comfortable.

"How is the little mate?" Dodger asked.

"He's great, growing older every day" Mitzeee said with a laugh. "Here's a recent picture of him by the way" She said as she found her phone and showed her sister and Dodger a picture of her son.

Maxine smiled. "He looks a lot like his dad" She said with a smile.

"Yeah" Mitzeee said kind of sadly. "I bet Riley would be super proud of him" She said, mentioning the father of her child who tragically died two or three years ago.

Maxine knew how much her sister missed Riley as she squeezed her hand, comforting her sister. "Dodger and I are doing good, looking forward to the wedding and everything"

"That's good" Mitzeee said with a smile. "So as your maid of honor, I have brought some things that will ensure we have a kick ass hen/stag night" Mitzeee said.

"Oh…well let's see" Maxine teased.

Mitzeee opened a big paper bag and pulled out some things. "Some stuff to make Jello shots" She began. "A few different flavors, some vodka and cups"

"I'll put all this in the kitchen for you" Dodger offered kindly as he rounded up the supplies and put them away in the small kitchen.

"Thanks Dodge and here are some brownie mixes" Mitzeee said as she continued clearing out the bag.

"Planning on making three different kinds?" Dodger asked as he looked at the three different flavors of brownie mixes.

"I was thinking of making them Napoléon brownies what do you think?" Mitzeee asked.

"Sounds good" Maxine said from her spot on the couch beside Dodger. "I can already tell this is going to be a fun party"

Just then Sienna walked in with a big cart of breakfast food. "The line was super crazy, sorry I took so long" She said.

"It's fine Sienna. Now we can eat delicious food" Dodger said with a smirk.

"Right, well here's waffles, granola, fruit, eggs, sausage and…pancakes" Sienna said. "Enough to keep us satisfied for hours" She then noticed Mitzeee and offered her hand.

"Hi I'm Sienna, Dodger's sister" Sienna greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sienna" Mitzeee said.

Sienna found a pink feather boa laying around and draped around her shoulders. "Ooh la la"

"Something for us girls to wear" Mitzeee said with a cheeky smile.

Maxine looked around at all the breakfast food and chose a plate of waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top. "This is heaven on a plate".

"Can I have some?" Dodger asked.

"Of course babe" Maxine said as she found a fork for her fiancée and cut him a medium sized piece before feeding it to him.

"Mmmm" Dodger said since his mouth was full. "Delicious" He said as he was done.

"So when are we going to look at wedding dresses?" Mitzeee asked her sister.

"We can go look today if you want" Maxine said. "And besides I'm pretty sure I found the perfect one" She said as she looked through one of her bags near the sofa and found the bridal magazine she was looking at on the plane. 'I really like that one" Maxine said as she showed Mitzeee the picture Sienna and her looked at.

Mitzeee looked at the picture. "Wow, very lovely" She said.

"Do you think it would suit me?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Mitzeee reassured her sibling. "The empire waist style would look amazing on you"

"I found this cute bridal boutique downtown near one of the casinos" Maxine said. "Maybe us girls can go there after breakfast"

"Sounds like a plan" Mitzeee said before taking a bite of some scrambled eggs and toast.

"You know, Max was considering pink but me and Darren successfully talked her out of it" Dodger said with a smile.

Mitzeee laughed. "Yeah, I don't think Pepto-Bismol pink would be a flattering color" She teased.

"That's exactly what I said" Dodger pointed out with a laugh.

"How about a little bit of pink like pink rose bouquets?" Maxine suggested.

"Sounds lovely. I know how much you love roses" Dodger said as he wrapped an arm around Maxine. He wanted this to be an absolutely amazing wedding for his fiancée.

Just then Darren and Nancy come by and Nance is excited to see her distant friend. "Hey stranger" The petite brunette greeted Mitzeee as the two women hugged.

"Nice to see you again Nancy" Mitzeee said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good-still a journalist and looking after the boys" Nancy said as she sat in one of the lounge chairs near the front door.

"So how's Tom, Oscar and Charlie?" Mitzeee asked.

"They're great. Tom's getting good grades in school and Oscar's hearing is improving" Nancy said.

"Oh bless him but I'm glad the cochlear implant has worked" Mitzeee said. She couldn't imagine going through life without being be able to hear but since Oscar was a baby it was even harder for him.

"Why don't we go look at dresses now if everyone's ready?" Maxine suggested.

"Sounds good" Mitzeee said as she grabbed her purse which of course she never went anywhere without.

Maxine pecked Dodger on the cheek. "Bye back later"

"Have fun" Dodger said with a smile.

Once the women were gone, Darren joined his mate on the sofa and decided to see what was on TV, "How about a basketball game?" The other man asked,

"I don't know mate, I'd prefer soccer" Dodger said as he sipped some coffee that came with breakfast.

"Whatever you say" Darren teased before leaving the TV on a soccer game. "I wonder what the girls will find" He asked.

"Whatever Maxine finds, she'll look beautiful no matter what" Dodger said before taking a bite of waffles.

Meanwhile at the bridal boutique while Maxine was helping her sister zip up a dress she had found for her, Nancy and Sienna were up front-an awkward silence among the former friends.

"There's some really beautiful stuff in here" Sienna said as she looked around the small store.

"Yeah" Nancy said simply as she flipped through a bridal magazine.

"I really liked that one dress Mitzeee picked out" Sienna said, hoping to fill in the awkward silence.

"It looked nice" Nancy said nonchalantly, not looking up from the magazine.

"Look Nancy, I know you hate me for everything I've done to you and your family but I think we should try to get along for the sake of Mark and Maxine. I mean we're both friends with Maxine and you're close with Mark and he's my brother" Sienna said.

That apparently got Nancy's attention. After a minute of thinking, she decided to make nice with Sienna for the sake of her friends. "Okay, we'll be civil for the sake of the wedding but we are definitely not bffs" Nancy said.

Sienna nodded. "I'm not expecting us to be best friends Nancy, I just don't want Mark to be worrying about the tension between us"

Maxine and Mitzeee returned from the dressing room and Mitzeee was in a lovely plum purple dress-knee length and a deep V neckline and it looked fabulous on her shape.

"You look beautiful Mitzeee" Sienna said with a smile.

"Thanks Sienna" Mitzeee said before spinning lightly in front of a mirror. Maxine then headed into a changing room with a few wedding dress in her hands to try them on, hoping at least one would fit-including the one she found in the magazine but was way more affordable.

A few minutes later, Max showed her friends her dream dress.

"Wow" Nancy said. "It looks even better on you than in the magazine"

"I agree" Mitzeee said with a smile. "And the color of the dress brings out your complexion"

"So do you guys like it?" Maxine asked.

"Love it, you should buy it" Sienna said with a smile.

Maxine looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself. She looked and felt like a princess in this dress and she was sure Dodger was going to love it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Okay so here's a little warning: this chapter is going to be slightly cheeky ;P**

"Jello shots are ready" Mitzeee said happily as she got out a large tray of the colorful sweet alcoholic drinks out of the fridge in the kitchen. It was the evening of the stag/hen night parties and everyone hoped the night would go without a hitch or have it become boring.

Dodger and Maxine were the first to get one. Dodge chose a raspberry one while Max decided on a pineapple shot. "Good job with these Mitzeee" Maxine said with a smile.

"Awww thanks sis. Anyone else?" Mitzeee called out to the three remaining party guests.

Sienna walked into the kitchen and tried to choose among the colorful cups of alcohol laced jello. "I don't know which one to choose" She said with a small laugh.

"Whatever you fancy Sienna" Mitzeee said as she opened the oven to check on the brownies that were currently baking.

Sienna finally decided on strawberry while Nancy and Darren both decided on blackberry. "I have to agree with Maxine, good job" Nancy said.

"All right everyone, here is to my wonderful sister Maxine and her extremely fit fella Dodger. May you two cheeky lovebirds have a long and happy life together" Mitzeee toasted.

Everyone smiled before taking a quick drink of their shots. "Whoa" Dodger said as soon as the sweetness of the gelatin and the booze entered his system.

Maxine shook her head quickly after her last drink. "Fruity" She said.

"Mine tastes good" Sienna said with a smile.

"And so do ours" Darren said as he wrapped an arm around Nancy's slender waist.

"Let's do a shot taste test which has all of us tasting a different flavor" Dodger suggested.

"Uh…one good way for everyone to get wasted mate" Darren joked as everyone in the room laughed.

"Oh come on Darren, the more booze the more fun truth or dare" Maxine said with a smile.

"Okay we'll play as long as no one drinks more than they can handle" Mitzeee said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will" Dodger said first before grabbing a blueberry one and holding it in his hand. "What's the object of the game?"

"Drink it as fast as you possibly can" Mitzeee challenged with a cheeky grin.

"That'll work" Dodger teased as he took on the challenge.

Everyone chanted Dodger's name as he quickly threw back the blue drink. Once he was done, everyone cheered as he held up his hands in victory before high fiving Darren.

"Way to go babe" Maxine said as she kissed Dodger on the lips. "I'll go next because I'm the bride" She said before reaching for a watermelon shot and quickly drank it.

"Woo go girl!" Mitzeee cheered. "I'll go next" The brunette volunteered before quickly downing a raspberry flavored shot.

"Oh come on, I can do better than that" Maxine teased, the alcohol already making her a little outgoing.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on sis" Mitzeee teased before grabbing her third shot of the night.

Maxine found another shot as well. "And…drink"

Darren, Nancy, Sienna and Dodger were cheering one of the Minniver sisters to outdo the other. It was all fun and games with no harm really.

Maxine finished her drink first and threw her hands up in victory. "Yeah! I beat you" She cheered.

"Whatever Max, let the other three have a turn before you start dancing on the table" Mitzeee said with a half buzzed laugh. "Sienna want to go next?"

Sienna grabbed her next shot and quickly downed it, feeling a buzz go through her once she was done. "That was good"

In the next few minutes Nancy challenged Maxine, Darren and Dodger challenged each other, Maxine challenged Sienna while Mitzeee lost against Dodger who was on his fourth drink and acting a little tipsy. By then the brownies were ready.

''Okay everyone, time for truth or dare" Mitzeee said as everyone gathered in the living room. Dodger was sitting in a chair with Maxine on his lap, Nancy and Darren sat on the floor with some pillows while she and Sienna were on the couch.

"All right, now that we're all legal adults we're going to play the dirty level" Mitzeee announced getting a lot of "oohs" and laughs. "Dodge, you're first. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare" A slightly buzzed Dodger said without hesitation.

"Okay…Mr. Savage, your dare is…to get on a table and strip" Mitzeee said with a cheeky smile.

Maxine looked eager, Sienna and Mitzeee laughed, Nancy shook her head teasingly while Darren got the table ready. "Come on mate"

"Yeah babe don't be shy" Maxine said with a laugh.

"Oy I'm not shy" Dodger said as he carefully stepped onto the table. "Ready when you are"

The song began and Dodger began to dance to the song, having fun. He decided to make things more fun by doing a bum shake making the women hoot and whistle.

"Go Dodger go Dodger get crazy" Everyone chanted as the brunette took his top and swung it over his head like a rodeo lasso making the hooting and cheering louder.

Maxine laughed as she watched her gorgeous and very sexy fiancée let loose. She stood up and draped her feather boa over his muscular shoulders making the laughter continue.

Dodger then removed his belt and swung it over his head before tossing it aside.

"Take them off babe!" Maxine impulsively and drunkenly shouted.

"Okay okay you did well Savage" Mitzeee said with a laugh as she turned off the music. "Come on Magic Mike show's over"

"But we were having fun" Maxine protested.

"Sorry sis but we have to go on with the game" Mitzeee said as she found her phone again. "All right Max, your turn"

"I'll go with truth" Maxine before she took a bite of a vanilla brownie.

"Okay…ooh, the last time you got any action was?" Mitzeee asked.

"This morning" Maxine answered confidently making everyone laugh.

"It's true" Dodger chimed in as he placed a hand on Maxine's long, tan leg flirtciously.

"TMI Mark" Sienna said as took a drink of her third shot of the night.

"Who wants to ask next?" Mitzeee asked before taking a bite of a brownie.

'"I will" Maxine volunteered as her sister handed her the phone the game was on. "Nancy, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Nancy said with a smile.

"All right, Nance I dare you to compliment Darren's body" She read.

Nancy turned toward her partner. "Okay well you have very strong arms and your pecs are very impressive" She said.

Darren blushed as everyone laughed. "Thanks" He said shyly.

Nancy was the next person to ask and she decided to ask Mitzeee a question. "Mitzeee, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Mitzeee choose.

"Do you know what BDSM stands for?" Nancy asked laughing at the raunchiness of the question.

"Bondage/Domination and sadism and masochism" Mitzeee said confidently.

"It involves whips and chains and spankings right?" Dodger asked as he had another drink.

"You are so dirty babe" Maxine teased with a sexy smile,

"And that's how you like me" Dodger said with a smirk before leaning to kiss Maxine.

"Okay who's had the least shots?" Mitzeee asked curiously.

"I think it's Nance" Darren said as he playfully nudged the brunette. "But don't worry the night is young and so are you" He teased.

Nancy reached for a shot and quickly downed it. "Now we're even" She teased Darren.

"Can I ask now?" Darren asked before Mitzeee handed him her phone and he decided to choose Dodger to put in the hot seat this time. "Truth or dare mate?" He asked.

"Truth" Dodger decided. "The juicer the better"

Darren smirked as he tried to choose a question for his friend. "Oh here's one, breasts or bum?"

Everyone laughed at the question. "I'd say…both" Dodger said honestly.

"Can't say both mate" Darren said, having fun at giving his friend a hard time.

"Okay okay I choose bum if I must pick only one" Dodge said as he drank another shot.

"How many of those have you had tonight babe?" Maxine asked.

"A few" Dodger slurred. He knew it wasn't true but who was counting?

"You've had five Mark" Sienna chimed in who had been quiet the whole game.

"I hope you don't hurl your guts out in the morning" Nancy teased as she drank another shot. "But then again who could blame him these shots are so delicious"

Mitzeee soon heard one of her favorite songs come on from the IPod she had set up to add some music. "Oh I love this song" She said as she began to dance.

Maxine joined her sister and Mitzeee began to twirl her sibling. "Woo!" She cheered as she continued to dance.

Dodger decided to join the girls and began to dance with Maxine, having fun and soon enough Nancy and Darren joined.

"Whoa! You know that I've waiting for you! Don't leave me standing all by myself…Cause I ain't looking at no one else!' Mitzeee sang along.

Maxine and Dodger began to dance suggestively together while Mitzeee began a dance sandwich with Nancy and Darren.

Meanwhile Sienna was feeling a bit left out so she decided to turn to some liquid courage and had a few more shots. By "Word up" she was dancing on the table.

The rest of the night was a huge whir of drinking, laughing, dancing and just having a blast. Everyone needed that evening to just let loose and forget about everything they had been through. Just for one night, the adults were going to throw caution to the wind and only regret it in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dodger slowly up as he felt some hot thing shine in his face. He was so drunk he didn't even that it was the sunshine from outside. The taste of brownies and jello shots lingered in his mouth and his head felt like he was bludgeoned with an axe. As he slowly came to as if in slow motion, Dodge found himself sandwiched in between Maxine and Sienna. The feather boa that both girls wore all night surrounded the three.

Maxine suddenly came to-she was curled up in a ball using Dodger's body as her pillow. She moaned drunkenly as she clumsily sat up. As soon as she did, the room started spinning so she quickly laid back down, accidentally whacking Dodger in the face.

"Max…" Dodger said drunkenly as he felt himself being hit in the face.

"Sorry babe" Maxine mumbled as she tried to get used to her surroundings. It was surreal as if she was in a weird planet or something. She had to say-that was one hell of a hen night.

Sienna was the next to wake up after the crazy events of last night. She never had that much to drink ever and now she felt sick even though last night it was fun. She slowly got out of bed and quickly headed to the loo which thankfully wasn't too far.

Meanwhile Maxine's attempts to go back asleep were unsuccessful since she was feeling rather icky but she was also sort of randy. "Morning sexy" She mumbled to Dodger. She couldn't explain why but the effects of the shots had made her flirty.

"Morning" Dodger said sleepily as he started to remember what happened last night. "That was some mental party ay?" He asked.

"Mmmm hmmm" Maxine mumbled as she felt the room begin to spin. "I had fun"

"I'm never drinking that much ever again" Dodger slurred as he slowly sat up. He winced as the morning sun shone in his eyes. "Ugh"

Maxine sympathetically squeezed his thigh. "Fancy some coffee and a good breakfast?" She asked.

Dodger exhaled in relief. "Oh yes, anything to eat or drink besides brownies and shots" He said.

"I like you're thinking babe" Maxine said as she snuggled closer to him.

Dodger smiled softly as he touched Maxine's face. The moment was interrupted by Sienna calling for him from the loo. "Mark…" She said. It sounded like a wounded animal or as if she was really in pain.

"Be right there Sienna" Dodger said as he got out of bed and headed inside the loo where Sienna was sprawled on the floor.

Dodger went over to his sister and helped her up by wrapping one of her arms around his neck while his dominant arm was draped around her waist. He then gently placed her on the bed beside Maxine where she originally was.

Mitzeee joined the other three with her brown hair a mess and carrying some coffee and doughnuts. "Morning party animals" She joked as she handed a warm Styrofoam cup of java to her sister.

"Why did we get up to last night?" Maxine asked as she took a small sip of her coffee. "Only remember half of it"

"You made me and Darren streak and then you took our clothes" Dodger said as he rubbed his face. "Wasn't expecting that"

Mitzeee laughed softly. "It was pretty funny"

"It wasn't funny for us-we had a pair of middle-aged women ogle us as we went past the elevators" Dodger insisted. "And I think one was eyeing my bum"

Maxine and Mitzeee laughed. "I don't blame her Dodge, I mean it is very nice. Isn't it Max?" Mitzeee asked.

"Yes it is" Maxine teased with a smile as she playfully nudged her fiancée. "All of this fit bloke is nice"

"Last night was pretty crazy but I had fun" Dodger said. "I plan on having a slow day in today to get rid of this hangover"

"Good idea" Mitzeee said before turning to Sienna who was under the covers. "How you feeling hun?"

"Terrible" Sienna said as she remained under the blanket, too sick and weak to move. "That is the last time I'm having nine shots"

"Oh don't feel bad Sienna, I'm sure all of us drank more than usual" Maxine pointed out. "I had eight"

"I lost count" Dodger said. "Which is how I ended up with a roaring headache"

"So where's Nance and Darren?" Maxine asked before biting into a frosting covered doughnut.

"Oh they stumbled back to their room around dawn, both drunk as a skunk" Mitzeee said. "I suggest a day at the spa for us girls"

"Sounds great, always wanted to be pampered" Maxine said.

"I would love to see some strange men you don't know giving you a rub down" Dodger teased.

"Jealous?" Maxine teased as she nudged her fiancée.

"You bet" Dodger said with a cheeky smile. "Then again what bloke wouldn't fancy this beauty?" He asked playfully as he playfully squeezed her cheeks.

Maxine blushed. "I'm that adorable" She said with a smile.

"Back to the spa, we should get facials, our nails done and all that lot" Mitzeee said

"Sounds like a good idea, when do we go?" Maxine asked her sister as she stood up to open the blinds, letting in some sunshine.

"Oy" Dodger said as he shielded his still tired eyes from the light as Sienna covered her head with a pillow.

"Rise and shine" Mitzeee teased in a sing song voice. "I'm going to go clean up from last night" She said before getting off the bed and heading into the living room.

"I'll help" Maxine said as she followed after her sister into the living room when the two women began to clean up their messes from the party.

Dodger decided to take a shower so he got out of bed and rummaged through his bag for his shampoo and body wash before heading into the loo and starting the water.

"You know Max, that's the first time I've seen you so happy in a long time" Mitzeee said meanwhile in the front room as she and Maxine helped make the room presentable again.

"Yeah, especially after the whole mess with, you know who" Maxine said as she fluffed some pillows, not wanting to mention Patrick and ruin her happy mood.

"Yeah" Mitzeee said softly as she tossed some more trash into the garbage bags. "But I can see how much Dodger really loves you and I hope you two have a happy marriage"

Maxine smiled as she went over to hug her sibling. "Thanks Mitzeee, for always being there"

Mitzeee smiled back. "What are sisters for?" She asked. "Thanks for helping out but I can take care of the rest of this"

"You sure?" Maxine asked.

Mitzeee nodded. "Positive, now go on and spend some time with your fella" She encouraged.

Maxine smiled before heading into the bedroom, looking for Dodger when she heard the shower running in the bathroom so she opened the bathroom door and there he was-all soapy and covered with shower water. Maxine decided to join him and after taking off her outfit from last night which she most likely slept in, she opened the glass door and stepped in.

"Hey" Dodger greeted with a smile as Maxine joined him.

"Hey yourself" Maxine teased-the sight of him all sudsy and soaked was very hot in her opinion. "I've missed you"

"Oh you have?" Dodger teased as he finished washing his short, dark hair.

Maxine kissed him on the lips. "Yeah"

Dodger smirked before kissing her back, this time with more passion as he cupped her face .

Maxine then backed herself against the droplet covered tile wall and matched Dodger's intensity. This moment was so sexy and so passionate-it felt exhilarating.

Dodger pressed his drenched body against Maxine's and began to move as their lips conjoined. He then gently pulled away and began to kiss her neck.

Maxine gasped at the feeling of Dodger's full and delicious lips on the bare skin of her neck. She liked how he could make her feel good like no one else. "Dodge" She said breathlessly, her voice weak with lust and desire.

"What?" Dodger asked as he looked into her eyes, wondering what she wanted to tell him. He could see want and longing in those beautiful blue eyes of hers and that look drove him wild.

Maxine didn't say anything, instead she brought Dodger even closer to her and began to suck on his lower lip before letting her tongue tease his,

Dodger moaned at Maxine's dominance before he wrapped one of her legs around her waist before holding in her place.

Maxine decided to wrap her opposite leg around his waist as they continued to kiss. "Don't drop me" She said against his lips.

"It's okay babe, I won't" Dodger said breathlessly before he began to make love to his beautiful and simply amazing fiancée. He waited so long to have Maxine and now she was his and he wasn't going to let her go now. Time slowed down as their bodies become one with passion and the steam and the pulsing water made things hotter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Sorry I took so long to update, writer's block. It happens to all of us writers lol. I think I'm gonna add a twist)

The next day after everyone had kicked their hangover Mitzeee, Maxine, Sienna and Nancy headed off to one of the spas in the hotel for a pampering day or "bridal party bonding". The air was warm and smelled of salty ocean water and the décor was very relaxing and modern. There were stations for the usual stuff as manicures, facials, massages and the whole nine yards.

"Now this is what I call heaven on earth" Nancy said as the women got settled in their pedicure chairs. The chairs were a butter soft leather and black which felt very luxurious. Calming new age music was softly playing.

"I agree Nance, I think pink and white would look good with the shoes I bought for my dress" Maxine said from her spot beside her sister.

"That would look lovely Maxine especially with your dress and complexion" Mitzeee chimed in as some spa attendants came in and placed those bubbly foot spa things on the floor and turned them on.

"Thanks" Maxine said with a smile. One of the attendants, an Asian man bowed before leaving the room. She placed her feet into the warm bubbly water and was immediately relaxed. "This is like a hot tub"

"Yeah, one than comes up to your ankles" Nancy pointed out. "So how are you going to wear your hair Maxine?"

"I was thinking of having it curled and in a side ponytail" Maxine said. "Or maybe in a bun"

"Either way you're going to looking amazing" Sienna said as she sat at the very end of the group of women.

"Any big honeymoon plans?" Nancy asked.

Maxine shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe London or somewhere close by" She said. "As much as I love traveling I'm going to be all vacationed out when we get back to Chester"

A spa attendant suddenly came in with sparkling juice and trays of sushi. "Enjoy ladies" He said after getting everything situated.

As her sister, Nancy and Sienna began to eat some California Rolls, Maxine on the other hand began to feel a little sick to her stomach. She tried to think maybe it was the alcohol but wasn't completely sure.

"You okay sis?" Mitzeee asked curiously, noticing her sister wasn't eating any sushi like everyone else.

"I'm fine Mitzeee, really" Maxine said with a nervous smile.

"You sure? Then have some fish with us" Nancy said placing a fork of California Roll under her friend's nose.

There came that bad feeling again. It was more persistent this time and Maxine couldn't make it go away. "I'll, uh be right back" She said before quickly drying off her feet before hurrying off to the ladies' room as the other three women had concerned looks on their faces.

Once Maxine was done in the loo, she opened the door to come face to face with her bridal party.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" Sienna asked.

Maxine nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling out of sorts. Sorry to ruin the day" She said softly with a disappointed look on her face. There went her chance of girls' day in and having fun.

"Oh nonsense Maxine, we could always do this some other time" Nancy said, reassuring the brunette.

"Thanks Nancy" Maxine said as she turned back to the restroom to change back into her regular clothes. In the back of her mind, she was thinking that this could not be happening. This was supposed to be a fun weekend with Dodger and her friends. Now she was sure it was ruined thanks to this.

"Do you think she's-?" Sienna asked softly.

"I don't know Sienna, getting sick is one of the symptoms" Mitzeee said, deeply concerned for her sibling.

"I hope she still wants to go through with the wedding" Sienna continued, thinking what could be going on with her soon to be sister in law.

Meanwhile back at the room, Sienna was making sure Maxine was comfortable. Maxine was lying in bed, hoping that the bad feeling in her stomach would go away. She never usually was that sensitive to sushi so there was one possibility-she was up the duff.

"So…are you going to tell Mark?" Sienna asked softly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Maxine shrugged. "I know I'll have to eventually but…I just don't want to ruin our weekend. And I'm gonna spend my honeymoon having to wee and with swollen feet and everything else"

"Hey, it's ok Max. I'm sure Mark will be very happy he's going to be a father again" The brunette reassured her friend.

"Yeah" Maxine said simply, thinking of how Dodger wanted to be a dad when she got pregnant with Patrick's baby and that one night stand she had with him a long time ago. Since she got rid of the baby she was going to have with him and miscarried her and Patrick's-maybe it would be a blessing to finally have a healthy baby.

Sienna smiled softly. "Mark and Darren should be back any minute, is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"No I'm good thanks" Maxine said softly. The one and only thing she needed was her fiancée. She wanted to be in his arms and have him reassure her he would always be there for her. Maxine had no doubt he would but she was freaking out at the moment and needed some reassurance.

'Well if you need anything you can always come to me, Mitzeee or Nancy" Sienna said, wishing there was some way she could make Maxine feel better.

Maxine smiled softly. "Thanks Sienna" She said.

Sienna smiled softly before deciding to give her friend/soon to be in law some privacy and space to think so she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Maxine sighed as she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin around and around hoping a moment of silence would clear her head. She began to think of all the stuff good and bad she and Dodger have been through together. All the times they would share glances, when they would be caught up in the moment and kiss. And all the times they had a disagreement, Maxine pushing him away and acting distant around him. Maxine didn't want to lose him again after all of that so she wanted to do whatever she could to make him happy.

Later that night, Dodger and Maxine were watching the telly in the bedroom with just themselves and pizza while everyone else was out eating Mexican. Currently an older black and white movie was on and Maxine had to admit-quiet moments like this when they weren't doing much was just as fun as when they were doing something outlandish.

Max looked at the stunning man next to her and counted her blessings she had finally found the one for her and after all the drama and heartache, Maxine was never going to let him go again.

"Wot?" Dodger asked as a commercial came on and noticed Maxine was looking at him.

"Just looking at you and remembering everything we had been through" Maxine said honestly as she softly smiled.

"Oy, don't worry babe. Nothing will ever come between us again. You and me are going to be happy for a long time" He said.

"I'll hold you to that" Maxine teased before leaning to kiss him gently. To this day she always got weak in the knees whenever they kissed but now that they were serious, it meant more to them. "You have a little something on your face" She said with a laugh.

"Here?" Dodger said as he lightly touched the right side of his cheek.

Maxine laughed before taking her thumb and swiped it off before eating the sauce that was on Dodger's face. "Don't want to waste good pizza sauce"

Dodger laughed before getting a piece of stringy cheese and feeding it to Maxine using his hand. He loved teasing and being silly with his fiancée since she never really got to do it with Patrick since he was so serious and stuffy.

"Mmmm" Maxine said as she finished eating. "That was some good pizza". She was thankfully she had found something to take her mind off her alleged pregnancy. But she hadn't taken a test yet so there was no point in jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah it was" Dodger said before realizing the movie was back on and turned his attention back toward the telly, wrapping an arm around Maxine.

Maxine softly smiled as she watched the rest of _Gentleman prefer blondes w_ith her fella, loving the simplicity of it all. Being in his arms, no one around to ruin it all. Then three hours later during a Gregory Peck movie, the couple fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Minutes seemed to go by extremely slow as Maxine waited to see if she was actually up the duff or not. She wanted to be a mum again, especially this time with her soul mate but this all just came as a huge surprise for her. Why was she worrying anyway? Dodger was a good guy and would stand by her no matter what so perhaps she was overreacting.

A knock on the door interrupted Maxine's thoughts. "Maxine, you all right?" Nancy was standing at the door of the loo waiting for any news on her mate.

"Coming Nancy" Maxine said as the final second ticked away and she picked up the pregnancy test to see for herself. And of course there was a blue line. Pregnant! She couldn't help but smile-her wish of becoming a mummy was coming true again. Maxine took a deep breath and opened the door.

"It's positive" Maxine said with a smile as she waited for the reaction of Nancy.

Nancy smiled happily. "Wow" She said. "Congratulations"

Maxine sighed of relief as she sat back down on the bed. Dodger was at the gym with Darren which meant a perfect opportunity to find out for sure. "I really do want to be a proper mum to this baby since…after everything that's happened"

Nancy joined her friend on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay Maxine, you have me, Dodger and Mitzeee here for you" She said.

Maxine nodded. "Yes I do. I have to tell Dodge soon"

Just then the green eyed brunette walked in by himself in workout clothes and a towel around his shoulders. "All right Max" He greeted his wife to be in only two short days. It was finally time to make it official after waiting so long for this day, it was almost over.

Max smiled. "Hey" She said softly, mentally preparing for what she was going to tell him.

"Right, so I'll leave you two alone" Nancy said as she stood up and left the room leaving the couple alone together.

Maxine bit her lip nervously as Dodger went to freshen up after spending awhile in the hotel gym. It was now or never. "Babe…there's something I have to tell you" She began.

Dodger turned to face his fiancée, a somewhat concerned look in his eyes. "What is it Maxine?" He asked, hoping she didn't have second thoughts about the wedding.

Maxine looked into her fella's sexy green eyes and decided right then and there to tell him. 'I'm pregnant" She said softly.

Dodger had a look of surprise on his face but in a good way. This was extremely good news and for once it was his-not anyone else's. "Wow, that's great" He finally said.

Maxine suddenly began to cry of happiness. "Yeah" She said through her tears.

Dodger then came closer to his fiancée before resting his forehead and nose against hers. "We're going to have a baby-our own"

Maxine smiled. She still felt butterflies whenever he placed his forehead to his-the same gesture from when they fell in love with each other. She wrapped her arms around Dodger's waist. "I love you" She said.

Dodger pulled away from Maxine and touched her face softly. "I love you too Max" He said before leaning in to kiss her.

Maxine returned the kiss as she moved closer to her fiancée. Finally things were on the up and up for them and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Dodger kept kissing Maxine as he led her to the bed before carefully laying back with her while not separating their bodies,

"Dodge…if we keep going at this rate, we'll have more than one baby" Maxine pointed out obviously as she laid beneath him catching her breath.

"Yeah, we'll have our own little family ay?" Dodger asked as he leaned in to leave kisses on Maxine's neck,

Maxine tilted her head so he could have more room. She was now starting to get turned on. That was what Dodger Savage has and still was doing-making her not think clear. "Maybe twins?" She asked.

"Is that what you want?" Dodger asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't care, as long as we're together" Maxine said before taking off Dodger's top and chucking it to the floor before kissing him passionately.

Dodger ran his hands down Maxine's sides, the feel of her curvy hips feeling so incredible and sexy. He pressed his body against her own and began to move against her-lost in passion and lost.

"Don't we have to be somewhere today?" Maxine asked, trying to focus on the tingles going through her body while also trying to remember they had to visit where they wanted the wedding to be.

"We have an hour left" Dodge said against Maxine's lips, not wanting to stop just when they were getting started. He then began to remove her top.

"You sure?" Maxine asked. She was thinking the same thing Dodger but she was told that being late was uncourteous.

"Oy, don't be a killjoy babe" Dodger teased before tossing her usual heels to the floor. The five inch shoes fell to the carpeted floor with a loud thump.

Maxine didn't want to wait anymore. She was on fire and wanted Dodger. "Oh come here you" She said before pulling him closer and rolled on top of him before starting to kiss down Dodger's neck-the smell of his cologne making her want him even more.

The feeling of Maxine's breath on his bare flesh made his blood boil and his heart race even faster in his chest. Dodger then began to run his hands over her curves.

Maxine then moved down to Dodger's muscular chest, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. As she kissed him, she intertwined her hands with his. Once she reached his torso, she sat up and began to undo his belt.

"You are so beautiful right now" Dodger said as he watched Maxine take off his belt along with his jeans before tossing them to the floor. He was very glad they decided to take care of this first before heading out.

"I can tell we're going to be more than a little late" Maxine said as she moved back to him before kissing him quickly.

"I don't care, you are quite irresistible Maxine Minniver soon to be Savage" Dodger teased before reaching for his fiancée's jeans, attempting to take them off. He then rolled over so that he was on top and quickly yanked the offending denim off her long, tan legs before carelessly throwing then across the room and proceeded to kiss her.

As Dodger was kept busy nibbling and sucking during their feverish kissing, Maxine ran her hands over his tan and definitely sexy body. She couldn't get enough of him and wanted more. She decided to take matters into her own hands by slowly sliding down her knickers before reaching for Dodger's boxer shorts.

Dodger got the message and helped Maxine with his boxers before unhooking her matching bra and not caring where it landed, tosses it aside. Once everything was off, he began to do his thing.

Maxine exhaled as she felt Dodger move against her as she wrapped her arms around his back, bringing him impossibly closer than they already were. Dodger was so good to her it was insane but in a good way. After all she had been through, Maxine deserved someone who would make her smile. "Dodge…" She said breathlessly.

Dodger began to continue what he was doing. Sure he has been with a few women but Maxine was definitely the one-all of them were beautiful in their own way but the blue eyed brunette was something special and that was why he loved her,

As they continued to move with each other, Maxine could feel herself getting a little, no, very warm and the incredible sensations made her press her nails into Dodger's back. Soon enough she was at the point of no return and the young couple climaxed.

Awhile later, Maxine and Dodger were on their way to meet a vendor for the ceremony. Hot sex was very well worth it for being late and they hoped the chapel manager wouldn't noticed their sexed up hair or Maxine's flushed cheeks.

"Do you think they'll mind if we're late?" Maxine asked from her spot beside Dodger as they rode in a small yellow cab to downtown Las Vegas where the chapel was.

"I don't think so" Dodger said as he took her hand and held it lovingly. "But if they do, we can just tell them we got stuck in traffic" He teased.

Maxine laughed. "I love your thinking babe" She said with a cheeky smile before pecking Dodge on the cheek.


End file.
